A Mothers Love For Her Sparkling
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: The Allspark is presumed lost in the cosmos. A femme called Nightshade is chosen for an experiment to carry the very first Sparkling to be created in thousands of years. Both sides want possession of the Sparkling. Hidden on Earth she must hold out until found by Autobots before the Decepticons do. The fate of the universe depends on it. *Based on 2018 film and 2007 movie Series*
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Love For Her Sparkling Prologue **

_The civil war amongst Autobots and Decepticons rages on in the galaxy. For eons the two separate factions have fought for control over their beloved planet Cybertron. Neither side has ever given way, with one fighting for the light and the other darkness. _

_During the course of the conflict a most treasured artifact to the Cybertronian Civilization became lost to the cosmos. The one thing that can heal their planet and create new life at the same time._

_The Allspark. _

_With the Allspark presumed gone forever scientists on both sides tried to concoct ways to continue their race so they wouldn't fall into extinction._

_Eventually an Autobot scientist discovered a method to use in order to create life. But this one is unprecedented. Something no Transformer has ever dared to do before._

_A femme Autobot would become implanted with a miniature Transformer inside of her. Here it would stay for an extended period of time being nurtured by her own energon stores as it slowly grows to a point where it can survive on its own, but not without the surrogates care. Then when the time comes the chosen femme will give birth to it much like an organic would to its own young. _

_This would need a test subject to attempt this on._

_Then out of the ranks of the Autobots came a brave, ready, and willing volunteer, someone well aware of the risks involved and fully prepared to face them. _

_Her name is Nightshade and she will be mother to the very first Sparkling created without the aide if the Allspark in history. _

_Through this one femme a milestone and crucial turning point in the war will be reached. _

_It'll mean a new beginning or the end of their kind. _

_The main question here is…is Nightshade strong enough to endure? _

**Authors Note:**

**Whoa, baby! I am on a roll with the new story ideas lately! :D **

**Funny story about this one guys. You see I've had this idea in the works for a while, but never could figure out how to make it into reality. I debated on whether or not to start out in the movie Transformers: Age of Extinction because of all that stuff with Cemetery Wind going on. Then things came a light with the new Bumblebee movie came out. That's when a light bulb went off in my head and here it is. Presto! **

**Here's something I'm stumped on for Nightshade is whom do you think she should end up with in a pairing as the timeline moves along? I have no clue whatsoever. **

**Another thing here is that I'm in desperate need your shared opinion over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises, alongside this one. **

**I'm doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?****Also, I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

**That goes for this Transformers story too since it's in the works. I'm not really going to be able to do anything more with it until it becomes available for purchase on Itunes in a few weeks. **

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. **

**I'm all over the place with both of these so don't hold back. I really am in a pickle here. **

**Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following:****  
****\- Youtube****  
****\- Twitter****  
****\- Facebook****  
****\- Tumblr****  
****\- Reddit****  
****\- Memes****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
****: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
****: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
****: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mothers Love For Her Sparkling Chapter 1**

**Cybertron:**

Time has run out.

The war for control over Cybertron between Autobots and Decepticons has reached its breaking point. The Decepticons now control most of the planet with only a small pocket of Autobots remaining to fight against the tyrannical regime from the enemy.

In one final last stand the Autobots are cornered with no other options and nowhere else to go.

It's a losing battle for them now.

What remains of the Autobot Resistance is valiantly fighting back.

Unfortunately it's no longer enough to keep them in the game.

There's only one choice for them to take at this point now.

Time to evacuate.

If only the Autobot Resistance can get to the launchpad at a tower that holds a mass of escape pods.

If action isn't taken now then they'll be overrun, hope lost forever.

A barricade has been set up in a vain attempt to prevent the Decepticons from advancing on them further.

An Autobot military commander and strategist, Prowl shouted "They've broken through the front lines!"

"I've lost contact with the capital," said Arcee.

Arcee has been trying to raise communications to their forces in the capital to no avail. They're either lost to them or the feed on the coms became jammed.

"There's too many of them," said Wheeljack, returning fire to some particularly nasty Seekers.

"Stand fast," said Brawn, an Autobot commando.

Hard for him to do that when he's been blasted in the shoulder.

A couple of Seekers have found a good vantage point to rain fire down onto the trapped Autobots.

"Finish them!"

Not on Optimus's watch!

Optimus Prime has arrived on scene to lay on some hate.

Optimus barreled into the fray firing his blaster at anyone Decepticons that came within his sight and range, including the one's that had taken down Brawn.

Sweeping his optics over his forces Optimus discovered one very crucial one is missing.

"Where is B-127," he said.

Low and behold the answer came a few seconds later. The Autobot designated B-127 sped into the center of the conflict. B-127 descended from high above a tall building using a Decepticon's body as a cushion for the landing. Kicking off its head Bumblebee aimed it right at another Decepticon's chasiss as he went to do a sneak attack on Optimus from behind. Optimus was so occupied focusing with what's happening in front of him that it's a rare occasion that he wasn't looking behind.

It's a very good thing Bumblebee is there to have his back as per usual.

"Sorry I'm late. I hit a little traffic," apologized Bumblebee.

"Get down! Incoming!"

Spinning around to see what they're going to be hit with next, optics widening in fear and anxiety, Bumblebee said "Uh, Optimus."

Three heavy hitters for the Decepticons have finally shown up. To be more specific the three head honcho's that are Megatron's most trusted and who work directly underneath him.

Soundwave, Starscream alone with the others in his Trine, and Shockwave.

This is so not good.

"Decepticon's, attack," said Soundwave.

Behind them came a whole new wave of Decepticon's.

The Autobots are way outnumbered. There's no way in hell they're going to win this fight. Not like this. Time to book it and escape while they still have the chance.

Ordering a tactical retreat, mind set on only getting his people out of there, Optimus ordered "Autobots, fall back! Get to the tower!"

Optimus and some of the others lent cover fire as the rest made a break for the tower in question.

Turning towards Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, Shockwave said "Destroy the launch pad! Let none escape!"

Starscream took to the air leading the way at the head of the Seeker Armada.

Much to their relief the Autobots have managed to reach the launch pad at the top of the tower before the Decepticons could so far.

"Cybertron has fallen. Get to the escape pods. There are other Autobots scattered across the galaxy. We must reach them if we hope to survive," said Optimus.

The Autobots scattered all over the platform. One by one each of them took an escape pod, some even sharing the space if the one picked happens to be large enough to fit inside.

One didn't seem in such a hurry to leave both Optimus and Cybertron behind in this chaos.

Defiantly, Bumblebee argued "Optimus, this is our home! We have to fight for it!"

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are circling the perimeter of the tower, climbing higher and higher into the air for an attack run.

Optimus and Bumblebee looked upwards tracking them.

There's not much time left.

Optimus has a mission for Bumblebee, one only he can be trusted with.

"We will fight on. But we must find refuge first," said Optimus, activating a holographic image on his wrist that shows a visual of a planet and a batch of coordinates where it can be found. "A planet has been found that is well hidden Earth. You will travel there and establish a base for us. Can you do this for me?"

Nodding, Bumblebee said "I will."

"You will not be taking on this feat alone," said Optimus, placing a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Nightshade is already there. It is she who has found this planet for us."

Bumblebee's optics widen in a mixture of amazement and understanding. Because she volunteered to undergo the procedure of carrying a Sparkling inside of her Nightshade had been sent away for her safety and the little one's a very long time ago. Bumblebee and many others merely assumed her exile held the purpose of keeping her out of the reach of the Decepticons. Now Bumblebee learns the truth, a second purpose was behind this. Nightshade must've been given the task of locating a suitable planet for their kind to call sanctuary and create a new start in light of Cybertron's destruction.

"As soon as you get to Earth find Nightshade. You must protect her until reinforcements arrive. The Decepticons must not capture Nightshade before it's time for her to give birth. The future of our very existence depends on this," said Optimus, grim. "Once we've gathered the others, we'll join you both. Safeguard the planet. If the Decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished. Now go!"

Bumblebee dashed for an open escape pod.

The Seeker Trine launched their assault. Their missiles exploded the foundation of the tower causing it to rattle and quake unsteadily. It's going to collapse.

There are only moments left.

Bumblebee has to leave now!

"Good luck, soldier. I'll buy you some time," said Optimus, bidding farewell to one of his most loyal.

Bumblebee punched in the coordinates Optimus gave him for Earth.

The final thing Bumblebee sees is Optimus leaping off of the falling tower riding a Seeker in its jet form back down and disappearing into the smoke.

Bumblebee can only pray to Primus that Optimus makes it out too.

Time to reunite with an old friend.

Nightshade awaits him on Earth.

**Authors Note:**

**Hallelujah! I'm so happy to finally get this chapter up! I've wanted to do it for so long!**

**Thanks to the Bumblebee movie becoming recently available on ITunes it's happened.**

**Hopefully this means more brand new updates will become a reality in the near future. **

**Once more if you have any suggestions to share, even the smallest ones, I'm more than happy to hear them in the future. **

**Hope you guys all liked this one! ;D**

**Quick question. What do you think the timeframe is between the fall of Cybertron and when Bumblebee gets to Earth? Does it all happen within days of each other or do years go by? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nightshade and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**A Mothers Love For Her Sparkling Chapter 2 **

**Earth 1982:**

As has now become a regular routine in her life lately Nightshade is constantly on the move ever since she left Cybertron. Jumping from planet to planet in different systems in an effort to keep herself hidden from Decepticons. Anytime there's been a risk of her being discovered Nightshade has to up and leave again until help can arrive.

Finally when she got to Earth Nightshade assumed she finally found a safe not just for herself, but for other Autobots too. Plus with such a dense population and forms to choose from Nightshade easily presumed it'll be much easier to hide her after she sent the message to Optimus.

Nightshade is dead wrong.

The Decepticon assigned to track and retrieve her is an Decepticon Seeker Blitzing. He's what humans would categorize as bipolar. He's…okay screw that! He's just plain as hell crazy!

Blitzwing is a triple changer with three split personalities' with each and every vehicular form he assumes and that takes shape.

Blitzwing is relentless in his pursuit of her. This is why she's resorted to hiding here on such a remote planet. Fortunately so many different vehicular models everywhere made it better to hide. Unfortunately she's constantly on the move. The key to success in this is to remain calm, cool, and collect otherwise she can't make it.

On those lonely nights where Nightshade has only the sparkling brewing inside her for company Nightshade would think back at all the Bots she left behind the moment she entered exile.

One in particular from before that occurred.

Nightshade's spark mate…Knockout.

Theirs is a unique relationship.

**Authors Note:**

**Ha! Bet you guys weren't expecting that!**

**Hope you all had a Happy Easter!**

**Lately I've been getting a lot of requests for update on certain written works of mine with this being one of the top priority ones. Fortunately I've managed to find some time and am able to get a long deserved and overdue chapter up for you guys on the holiday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence creates for various readers amusement everywhere. **

**A Mothers Love For Her Sparkling Chapter 3 **

Knockout is a very unique case being skilled in science and medical fields.

Knockout is a Decepticon deserter. He got to the point where he had enough and just switched sides. A brave feat given that Megatron despises turncoats in his faction. He does not tolerate them and so personally executes any that are retrieved to set an example. It's a miracle that Knockout has avoided capture by his former comrades for so long. Knockout's reasons are his own for leaving the Decepticon army.

One of the biggest one's being Nightshade.

A splay of multiple emotions boiled inside Nightshade when she and Knockout had crossed paths face to face for the first time after his defection to the Autobot side. It was during an intense recon mission where Nightshade was temporarily partnered with a female called Sunburst for their skills in stealth. The two femme's managed to succeed in retrieving the data Intel needed when disaster struck and just when they were almost home free. Nightshade and Sunburst were busted, cut off from escape.

Nightshade made it out, Sunburst didn't. The fact that Nightshade got away is all thanks to Knockout. Sunburst and Nightshade had bolted in different directions. Nightshade had seen Sunburst short right in the spark so she knew her partner was dead on the spot.

That's when Knockout and Nightshade encountered each other. She practically ran into him, not watching where she was going. Instead of turning her into the boss for torture and interrogation Knockout did something completely out of character compared to the rumors about him. Breakdown, a partner of his nearby out of view, called out for his status and if he caught the other intruder yet. Knockout didn't turn her in. Instead he signed for her to be quiet and response to his friend telling him that the Autobot had gotten away. He then left after pointing which direction for her to get out.

Thankfully with his help Nightshade made it back safely home to the Autobot sector on Cybertron.

That wasn't the last time Knockout and Nightshade would run into each other. Soon many of these were on purpose.

Two lunch dates in neutral locations. But of course the two were on opposite sides so they could never be seen together. It didn't take long for Nightshade to fall in love, dropping hard and fast. The two of them faced a dilemma. In order to be together one of them would have to switch sides. Knockout is the one to do so. All that time spent together with Nightshade made him realize just how wrong being a Decepticon is. Not that leaving nor joining a brand new faction was easy. His escapades as a Decepticon are well known. It took an extremely long time for any Autobot to trust him. So Knockout was on probation for a very long time. One wrong move and he'd be dismantled in seconds at the soonest opportunity. Nightshade wasn't worried. She trusted him fully with her life and spark. That's how pure the affection they have for each other which has just gotten stronger as each millennium has gone by.

Then the procedure to birth instead of build new sparkling's came about.

Nightshade was the first to volunteer for being a carrier to carry the first one in Transformers history.

Optimus Prime himself is the one who finalized her participation for the operation. Here is the main reason that held this. Nightshade saw her and Knockout being the biological parents to this offspring in his eyes is a way that may potentially bring peace. An Autobot and former Decepticon means this sparkling will be part of the two sides. There's a lot riding on this sparkling.

Unfortunately Nightshade and Knockout didn't go to Earth together at the same time. The two of them were separated on Cybertron during a past skirmish. Since that time they haven't been in contact. Nightshade can sense he's still alive and kicking because of the residual bond between them, but just can't pinpoint where he is. Nightshade just has to count on the fact that after she sent that signal to Optimus that holds the coordinates to this backwater planet that Knockout will eventually find his way here just like all the others.

It's so painful for Nightshade to be apart from her sparkmate for so long. She misses him and with her due date coming soon Nightshade will need him more than ever. She can't do this alone. At least Optimus sent word back that B-127 was on his way as a reinforcement soldier to act in his stead.

So this is why Nightshade is currently waiting outside San Francisco. As far as she could tell B-127's escape pod was going to land somewhere nearby in the territory. Nightshade is very relieved about that. Blitzwing is getting close to narrowing down his search pattern in order to locate her. At times when she's been disguised she's seen Blitzwing flying overhead, but can't see her. Sooner or later her disguise won't be able to protect her forever.

A thundering boom from above makes Nightshade snap her head upwards. There's no thunderstorms anywhere around here so that can only mean one thing.

"Finally," said Nightshade, peering through the trees to see what appears to be an asteroid entering stratosphere.

Anyone else would think that is an asteroid, but Nightshade knows better. That's B-127's escape pod. Nightshade transforms into her vehicle mode being mindful of the sparkling inside her womb. Using a holoform to make it appear like a human is actually riding her seat. A handy function to have on this planet as she soon discovered after first arriving here.

No sooner had Nightshade tracked-127's crash sight that she made a grave discovery. Humans had been at that exact spot. They're no longer there, but judging by what Nightshade can see the humans are chasing him. She can hear the gunshots. So Nightshade books it over there. Overhead Blitzwing's familiar shape soars overhead heading in the same direction.

This is so not good.

Nightshade picks up speed, but even at full throttle she arrives too late to make a difference. Dead humans are lying everywhere, their vehicles having exploded in a giant wreckage. Only one was still alive, but she can't stop to help him.

Nightshade carefully keeps her energy signature cloaked as she gets reached B-127. Right then and there she sees B-127 destroy Blitzwing with one of his own missiles. That troublesome and crazy Decepticon is no more.

But B-127 has sustained pretty heavy damage. She runs a diagnostic scan on his network and finds his voice box shattered beyond repair at Blitzwings hands with his memory core severely damaged in the fight.

B-127 is shutting down. He staggers down to a nearby river, oblivious to Nightshade's presence. He collapses at the waters edge. People are camping across the way yet they don't see him, too occupied with what they're doing to actually see. B-127 frantically searches for alt mode to take. In a panic he scans a rundown 1967 Volkswagen Beetle model and transforms. B-127 then goes completely dark to save energon. The last thing B-127 sees is the image of Nightshade staring at him sadly in the trees.

So much for a rescue mission.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all a Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nightshade and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**A Mothers Love For Her Sparkling Chapter 4 **

**1987:**

Five years. It's been a complete total five years since B-127 crash landed onto Earth and had gone into complete shutdown.

That skirmish with Blitzwing had really taken its toll on B-127. He's still alive, but in low power mode and has woken up since.

Nightshade never gave up on him. She has stuck close to him starting from those abandoned campsites in the woods. After he was toed from that area after no one claimed his vehicle mode B-127 has been from multiple places in California. Eventually he landed in San Francisco under the ownership of someone going by the designation Uncle Hank at an establishment close to a Boardwalk called Hank's Marine Repair and Parts. Here B-127 is left under a tarp long forgotten and only to be used as spare parts if seen fit for it. In the humans eyes that's all he's good for.

Nightshade would not let that happen. So one night she snuck in and has concealed herself underneath a tarp beside B-127 and has kept watch on him since.

So far all is good. No one's taken an interest in either of them. But this won't last forever.

Then one day it happens.

A young human female Charlie Watson finally takes notice of B-127. It was completely by accident, too.

Nightshade easily identifies this human by now. She comes in regularly digging for spare parts that she can barter from the old man Uncle Hank for low prices in order to use them for a personal project. Nightshade has no idea, but it must be important if she comes back and forth all the time.

Charlie had been exiting an old rundown speedboat when the neighboring ones tipped over and knocked into B-127 and pulled down the tarp covering him.

Charlie took interest and slipped inside. Nightshade monitors the situation carefully as Charlie examines B-127's interior. Then the ignition is turned on. In an instant B-127's systems briefly turn on and a signal is sent out into space.

Catching it Nightshade freezes in horror praying to Primus that an Autobot receives it and not a Decepticon.

Nightshade's wish comes true, but not in the way she desires.

Far away in the distant galaxy on one of Saturn's moons another Autobot is in trouble.

On his way to Earth Cliffjumper was intercepted by two Decepticons.

Shatter and Dropkick.

These two are searching for Optimus Prime in order to eradicate him and discover where the femme Nightshade has been hiding all this time.

But the strong and unbreakable Autobot he is Cliffjumper will not talk not even on pain of death. Which is how Cliffjumper is now without one of his arms and barely hanging on by a thread.

Arms clasped behind her back, Shatter said "Where is Optimus Prime? He survived the fall of Cybertron. And no rebellion is truly dead until the leader is vanquished. So where is he?"

Repeating the same thing he's told them over and over since capture, stubbornly, Cliffjumper said "My name is Cliffjumper, lieutenant in the Autobot resistance. My safe return will be considered-."

Cliffjumper grunts in pain as Dropkick stabs him in the chest.

In a sing-song voice, Shatter said "Wrong answer. We know he's planning to establish a base. Tell us where it is and we'll let you live."

"My name is Cliffjumper, lieutenant-," said Cliffjumper, groaning as Dropkick's blade digs deeper.

Dropkick unknowingly activates Cliffjumper's communications systems at the same time the Autobot receives the signal. A jumbled radio signal from Earth is heard by all three of them.

"No," whispered Cliffjumper, optics wide.

Shatter said "That's B-127's signal."

"Can you trace it," said Dropkick.

"Already did," said Shatter, satisfyingly smug.

Dropkick withdraws his weapon making Cliffjumper groan painfully.

Circling around behind him in a predatory manner, Shatter said "If you won't tell us where Prime or Nightshade or then maybe your young friend will."

"Never," said Cliffjumper, steadfast in belief for the scout.

Grasping his helm, Shatter scoffed "You're a brave warrior. You deserve a better death. But then again…"

Dropkick executes Cliffjumper swiftly, extinguishing his spark for good.

Chuckling cruelly, Shatter said "Set course for Earth."

Danger is on its way.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nightshade and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe in these troubling times. **

**A Mothers Love For Her Sparkling Chapter 5 **

No way Nightshade could've ever expected this to happen.

A day has passed since Charlie's last visit to the yard in a search for spare parts. Sooner than Nightshade would've thought Charlie made a return trip, but it wasn't for another regular scavenging trip as she first assumed. On the contrary she's here to get a car.

B-127 to be exact.

Shocking and thoroughly mindboggling to comprehend, but perhaps this is a time to hope. From where she's concealed under the tarp beside B-127 she watches for hours as Charlie works long and hard to get B-127's vehicular mode operational to the point where she can drive him out of there and back home.

Watching Charlie so happy does make a warm and maybe a bit of a maternal feeling spread inside her making the femme think of the sparkling inside her. The sparkling that's almost ready to be born very soon.

Pushing that aside for the time being there arises a major concern.

When Charlie takes B-127 out of there he'll be out of her reach making Nightshade gonna have to sneak out after him, but she has no idea where the teenager even lives. She'd have no possible way to locate him. So she's just going to have to somehow convince Charlie to take her too.

At one point in time when Charlie's back is turned towards them Nightshade expels a calculated amount of air from her cooling vents to make the tarp slip off of her without arousing any sort of suspicion.

The tactic works and Charlie does take notice of her. Given the old motorbike Charlie already rides around to get to where she needs to go there wasn't much doubt about that. It doesn't take long for Charlie to decide that she wants the cool violet bike, too, but the question is how to convince Hank to let her take it?

Hank's already making an exception for gifting her the yellow bug for a birthday present. She can't guarantee he'll do the same with the awesome violet colored motorcycle.

Much to Nightshade's amazement the kid is able to talk the old man into a trade. He'll take Charlie's old and rusty motorbike, exchanging it for the motorcycle.

Charlie is over the moon for this. She can't believe her luck.

Once Charlie is done giving B-127 a tune up she carefully attaches the motorcycle to the yellow bugs bumper and she is out of there. Nightshade has no clue how the kid succeeded in doing it. Somehow B-127 is fixed enough to where he can move again. Nightshade refrains from wincing upon hearing how rickety B-127 sounds after so long stuck in that low power state for five years. Really without someone like Ratchet to do the repairs this is an impressive achievement. She'll give props where it is due.

Inwardly Nightshade is relieved to be leaving that repair shop. It'll be so much easier to escape on the run once B-127 comes to, but in a way she will miss it. They did have a bubble of safety in the duration of their stay.

Unfortunately given that Nightshade can't exactly guarantee who received that brief signal from before it's best they get on the move again as soon as possible so as not to be discovered enemy forces.

Now all B-127 has to do is wake up. Nothing Nightshade has ever tried has worked. Maybe Charlie's methods would.

Doesn't hurt to give it a go. The kid seems harmless.

Right when Charlie takes the two of them home her little brother Otis is sitting outside eating some candy.

He is far from wowed with his sisters new purchases.

"What are you doing with those hunks of junk," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Rolling her eyes, Charlie said "Don't worry about it, Otis."

"You've been gone for five hours. If you don't think I'm telling Mom on you, you're dead wrong," said Otis, snobbishly.

Shrugging in annoyance, Charlie said "Hey, Otis, how about you just try being a decent human being for once. And say 'Happy Birthday Charlie'."

Otis has the sense to appear a smidge guilty after that jab.

Smirking, Charlie said "Get the hose. You're gonna help me wash them."

Shaking his head in downright refusal, Otis said "No, I'm not."

"You want rides to places or not," countered Charlie.

That is an offer not even Otis in his right mind can turn down.

So Otis is bribed into helping his sister clean off the yellow bug and violet motorcycle.

And Nightshade loves every single minute of this soak. It's been so long since she's had a proper wash. Sure the rain automatically washes particles away, but it's still nothing like the real actual thing to experience.

Much appreciated.

Got to admit Charlie has got some serious style. Nightshade has a pretty good feeling about this kid.

**Authors Note:**

**Happy Late 1****st**** Anniversary for this story! **

**The ending is from a deleted scene in the movie. A good one, too. I mean I understand why they took it out, but they could've maybe tried to integrate it a little better in my personal opinion. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


End file.
